Forget Me Not
by ChasingXxMemories
Summary: Hanasora OC character feels that she is totally in love, and maybe she is. But not with who she thought. Shuuhei or is it Shyuuhei? oh well is her best friend and is constantly there by her side... but is he really her best friend..?
1. Chapter 1: Dreaming

I do not own Bleach characters, I just love them!! *huggles Renji*

And here is the first chapter of Forget Me Not

I sat eagerly in the middle of thirteen squad captains, not once being forced down by their reitsu. Then again I did have the power to block it from coming near me– that was my aura's job.

"We have all met together for a reason. As you all know there is a break-in at the Western Gate and we must do everything in our power to catch these ryoka . . ." Yamamoto's voice trailed off in my mind, and I gazed aimlessly around. I was only here as a guard to the doors from the inside, Shuuhei on the other side. That was my job--to guard the door. But I didn't care because it only meant I could catch a few glimpses of a certain someone. He stood blended with all the others in white billowing robes, head held high.

"Hey Hana, come back to earth will you?" I blinked twice, noticing the meeting had just ended and Shuuhei was trying to force the large wooden doors open on his own–I quickly snapped to my senses and helped my best friend.

"Sorry Hei-kun--" I was never exactly ashamed of my vacant nature, but it tended to be quite embarrassing if it was around anyone other than the boy standing beside me. I never told him of my little 'crush' but I was quite certain he found out on his own.

"What do you see in him anyway?" He whispered over to me, trying to be inaudible as the captains walked past. I refused to answer his question, and had no reason to in the first place. Hitsuguya stomped by in a very irritated way, not even once looking at me. My heart sank as well as my head. Another day goes by and he still does not see me. I was dripping with hopelessness, but Shuuhei placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder– he knew it always cheered me up. "C'mon, we'll go find Matsumoto and Kira." He took my hand in his and we walked from the large gathering room. After so many times I was down, this was his way to show he was here, and he cared.

Shuuhei, from the first time I met him, was always there for me. It made me want to do something for him in turn–as a best friend. I never knew what to do other than join in with his other friends on a night out, even if I never drank in my life!

We found the two already getting ready for a normal Friday night/Saturday morning, which meant having a very large stock of sake and a nice set of playing cards. They of course knew exactly when they should stop the daring drinking, but I had a feeling they ignored it sometimes, and they were pretty bad drunks I might add.

"Welcome! Hanasora, are you going to join us this time?" Matsumoto bounced over, careful not to knock the stack of sake bottles down on her way. Kira glanced over and smiled in his nervous way, and sat at the table ready for the party to begin.

"Nope. I came to keep you guys in at least a little order, and maybe this time you won't wake the whole of Soul Society with your bickering." I shrugged, smiling. She grinned mischievously and cocked her head to the side, sizing me up. I might not know Matsumoto very well, but from what I did know, that look meant she was deciding what to do with me, and how to get her own way.

Shuuhei quickly stepped forward and directed the very busty girl to a seat at the table only glancing at me quickly. Every week we would use one of our cabins to camp out in for the party and this week it was Shuuhei's place. I knew it by heart; from outside you walked into the sitting area, in which there was a small table with three chairs, and on the left side of the area was his bedroom and a bathroom while to the right was the kitchen. It was the table that was of importance at the moment. With Kira and Matsumoto being the people they were, they took the seats and I was left standing a little uncomfortably on my own, but Shuuhei--well he must have forgotten. It didn't matter that much anyway.

"Shall we begin then? Kira, you deal!" Matsumoto tossed the deck of cards at the pale blond boy and he caught them with ease, pulling them out of the box and starting to shuffle. I watched them start their first game and the sake was served quickly after.

It was not too long after the first game ended that they noticed I was still standing and Shuuhei quickly jumped from his cushioned wooden chair.

"I am so sorry Hana! Here, take my seat, your legs must be killing you." I shook my head vigorously, grateful for his generosity but I could not take his seat while they played the game. It just was not right.

"Well, how about sitting in his lap Hana-san? You guys are pretty close anyway!" Matsu piped up, giggling madly at her ingenious idea. I looked at him, thoughtful, and he gave a somewhat shocked look to both of us girls but nodded slightly in hesitant agreement. He sat down and patted his legs, inviting me, a smile on his face. I laughed and all but bounced over to my 'new chair'. After being friends with the guy for so many years, I didn't mind the thought, we were close friends after all!

So after the situation was settled, a new game began and I started to join in on Shuuhei's side, being able to see his hand of cards anyway. He reached around me to the deck, dropping an eight of spades and a two of hearts upside down on the junk pile and drawing two new cards from the deck set in the middle of the table.

"Hmm." I studied his cards and leaned back to whisper in his ear, my back hitting his chest as I came closer to his ear. "You can put those down." His body tensed slightly and I quickly leaned forward again. "Are you ok Hei-chan? Did I trod on your foot again? I'm sorry." I turned my head to him and smiled apologetically, then returned to the game with intense curiosity– maybe it was never as bad as I thought it to be, although I still did not touch the alcohol while the other three constantly had the small dishes to their mouths.

"No, I'm fine. Why don't you go get some snacks for everyone–you remember where they are right?" I gave him a thoughtful look, a smile crossing my small face before I saw the correct cabinet in my mental image.

"Sure!" I jumped from atop his legs and sprinted all the way through the large room and into the just as big kitchen–what was the point in having so much useless space? I looked around and saw the cabinet, frowning. It was the highest one, and being as petite as I was did not help anything. I let out a large, exaggerated sigh and pounced onto the counter, finding myself looking with a much higher point of view. Even at this height I could just barely reach the back of the cabinet for the best goods. I guess now I see why people always called me childish, other than my purely innocent personality. Oh well!

"Hey Hei-chan what did you have in mind?" I shouted loud enough for him to hear me clearly but I only got a muffled reply. I giggled thinking Matsu was suffocating him in a headlock or something–or maybe even Kira. I let the question stay unanswered, grabbed whatever I could and tore back through the two rooms.

What I saw, I never expected. Kira was passed out–from the excessive amount of alcohol–while Shuuhei and Matsumoto were lip locked. Even if I tried to will my eyes to look somewhere else and give my best friend privacy, something was ticking inside of me. I could not explain what was soaring through my head at that moment, only one thing was clear–Shuuhei was my best friend, who was she to kiss him?! I never realised what jealousy felt like until just now as it hit me full blast and I stumbled back shocking myself back to reality.


	2. Chapter 2: Why so confused?

My eyes shot open quickly and I was gazing at three familiar soul reapers sitting at the table in front of me. I stood looking slightly dazed.

"Hana are you ok?" Shuuhei stood from his seat and walked over to me. It was all a dream? He didn't kiss Matsumoto? My eyes darted to each person in turn. It seems I drifted in my own thoughts while they played the first game. How could someone possibly go off into space standing up?

"Uh--I don't know--" My look seemed to shock Shuuhei even more and he placed a hand on my shoulder, as if trying to show we were both still here. I slowly looked up at him and smiled genuinely. If I was jealous of my best friend, did that mean I was chasing after thin air all this time? No way. Shuuhei was my friend, nothing more. I quickly pictured Hitsuguya in my mind, his small figure standing defiantly and his white hair blending with his white robe. "I mean, yeah, I'm fine!" I added as an afterthought, still in a daze. Stupid dreams trying to confuse me!

"If you're sure–anyway, why don't you come join us, you can look in with me." As long as this was not going to turn out just like the dream, I would be fine. I would hate to think I could see the future now!

He pulled me by my hand over to his seat and sat me in his lap willingly, and the next game started.

Game after game I watched them play, occasionally squirming to a new position when I started to get numb. I turned out to be of no help at all to Shuuhei as the games progressed well into the night and into early morning– but I was content on just being here. Or at least I was until at one point in time Matsumoto got tipsy and knocked the sake bottle into my lap, where I quickly pushed back before realizing I was still in Shuuhei's lap. Turning my head slightly, I saw his startled gaze while Matsu started to laugh at the chain of accidents and Kira joined in. I grumbled something about her being clumsy, and pushed myself up and out of the room, frog walking as to stop the cold liquid touching my skin.

It seemed like the whole bottle was dumped into my lap– I'm sure it was when I used the time staring back at Shuuhei! My robes were completely soiled and very uncomfortable sticking to me the way they were. No matter how much I tried to dry it two things bothered me to no end (other than the fact Shuuhei would not leave my head), that was of course the stickiness and the stench of alcohol wafting into my nose.

"Stupid, stupid, agh! Why do these robes have to be so freaking sticky when wet?!" I shouted to no one after about a half hour of constant scrubbing of my uniform. I was interrupted by a swift knock on the door and a muffled voice through the wood.

"Hana are you ok? You've been in there for quite a while..." My ears perked up to Shuuhei's voice and a broad smile formed on my lips. I noticed my own behaviour and stamped my feet in annoyance.

"Yeah Hei-kun, I'm fine! I just... you think I can borrow some of your clothes? These are ruined.." I laughed at myself for being so forward. After all this time I was just now seeing Shuuhei like this–when I thought it would never be something to worry about? Or maybe my mind was still just fooling me. That has to be it. Good going Hana for catching the little bugger!

"Yeah, sure thing." I heard footsteps drift away from the door and after exhaling loudly, kneeled down and hugged my knees. What a Friday night this was.

Another knock on the door told me he was back with the change of clothes. I scampered over to the door and unlocked it, sliding it ajar just enough to reach out and have the fabric placed in my hand. He quickly grabbed the tips of my fingers and rubbed them affectionately, making the breath in my throat hitch. He's done this so many times before, and now I understood why it had cheered me up all the time.

"When you're done you can leave your uniform in the corner, I'll get it cleaned in the morning. Now I want you to promise you'll come out with a smile, okay?" He let go of my fingers and they fell from outside the door, swinging to my side. I nodded, only realizing after a minute that he could not see it and then gave him a tiny squeak of agreement. Just before the door closed again I heard him chuckle softly, then I was left in silence once again, just to ponder on thoughts.

Holding the clothes in front of me, I snorted out a sudden amused laugh. He'd given me his favourite set of clothing--a sleeveless hooded shirt and dark baggy jeans. I slipped the clothes on and shoved my own to the very corner of the room, grimacing at them slightly.

When I opened the door, I did not have to force a smile to do as promised, it came naturally. It stayed the whole way back into to sitting area and only increased when the three turned to me.

"Nice to see you again Hana!" Matsumoto clapped and cheered at my fashion statement and Kira smirked, making me gain a tint to my cheeks from embarrassment. "Ooh, the new Hana; Shuuhei duplicate! Aw, she looks so cute doesn't she Shuuhei?" He looked to her surprised, then back to me, not really scanning me like I was anticipating. Instead he immediately nodded, giving off a slight smirk.

"I'll have to agree with you there." She squealed out in excitement and jolted over to him, pulling him into a very unneeded hug. I stood stock still as she giggled and pulled him side to side, still hugging him tightly. I was hoping no one noticed the fact that my body turned rigid and my eyes quavered at the scene.

"Matsumoto please...stop..." She quickly let my raven haired, tattooed friend go, giving him a coy grin. Kira on the other hand sat gazing at me, a new look on his face; that of understanding. He was unfazed by Matsu's childish behaviour, but not about my reaction. What was worse is that I did not understand it myself! I just needed time to think. I debated on retiring for the night and was about to say so but Kira beat me to it and Matsumoto reluctantly agreed.

"Night you two! See you in the morning– oh wait, it is morning!" She cackled girlishly, leaning on the equally as tipsy blond. The door closed quietly behind them and I was left with my friend alone once again.

"So, uh, I guess I'll see you up at the gathering hall tomorrow then." For the first time I was lost for words that moment with him. But why, I asked myself. He nodded, reaching a hand to my upper arm and squeezing it a little.

"Try not to let him get you down, okay?" I furrowed my brows in confusion, not understanding that he was talking about earlier with Hitsuguya until it was too late and I had given him a questioning look.

"It's not like you to forget about the one you love, Hana. I think you may be coming down with something!" I nodded, not comprehending the words, only the smile on his face. He's right... I should not be forgetting about the one I love. But who was that again?

"I...I think I just need some sleep is all." He nodded and with that, and another friendly smile, I left his cabin and tracked down to my own, taking a full ten minutes of walking to finally get there.

When coming up to the door, I unlocked it not even bothering to turn on any lights. What was the point if I was going straight to bed?

Getting into my room with ease, I plopped onto my mattress and sighed quite audibly. Maybe Matsu slipped something in my drink or something. It should be over with tomorrow then.

Wait! I never had a drink!

As I leaned forward into a ball, a smell hit my nose putting me into a content sleep. It smelled just like... Shuuhei...


	3. Chapter 3: A Present to My Heart

I woke to the bright sun gleaming across my face, and stretched in a catlike way. Then the nights events hit me full force, and the same smell wafted up again from the clothes I wore.

I finally understood. I was definitely going ga-ga!

Getting ready for work proved to be hard indeed, impossible actually. My robes were still lying in the bathroom floor at Shuuhei's. I'd have to go back over and hope he was not still asleep.

Changing into some of my own clothes, I quickly hand washed the clothes I had been clad in before, sighing longingly as the smell faded. After finishing that, and of course drying the clothes as well, I was on my way back to Hei-kun's place.

I knocked on the door reluctantly, not wanting to be here where I knew the feelings I had would start up again. No one answered. I knocked again, a little louder this time. Still nothing. I finally decided it would not hurt if I just went in to grab my uniform and leave, he would not have to know someone snuck into his cabin. I slowly turned the cold knob in my hand and pushed the door open.

The whole house looked as though it was wrapped up in some protection bubble with the way it shined. Did Shuuhei really do all of this last night? No wonder he was still asleep! So I guess I would not see him at the gathering hall after all. My eyes scanned the sitting room and there on the tabled was a neatly folded bundle with a single bloomed flower on top; it was my robes!

For every step I took my heart beat faster. As I reached the table, I saw the flower was a Forget-Me-Not. I was confused– confused beyond the normal confusion limit. Why would Shuuhei put a flower, especially a Forget-Me-Not, on my clothes? Did he think I was going to forget him? I knew I was going to stay clueless to this by myself, but I did not know who to turn to for dire help!

Nonetheless, I gently lay the flower on the table and grabbed my clothes, the same smell soaking in the air as I went to the bathroom and slipped into them. This smell was definitely something I could get used to– it was so intoxicating!

Lightly picking up the flower, I had to hurry and find a backup guard for Hei-kun's absense, someone I could possibly talk to... Kira maybe?

Set on my decision I was on my way, the Forget-Me-Not clutched close to my chest. This was a strange few days for me!

I convinced Kira, who amazingly did not have a hangover, to help me watch over the gathering hall. The only way I did was by saying I had a few things to talk about. He was willing to go immediately.

"Who's the flower from Hana?" He asked casually as we made our way down the wooden floor to my– our– watch post. I twirled it between my fingers, a confused smile forming at the edges of my mouth.

"Hmm." I made no attempt to tell him who it was, I had the feeling from his sly smile that he already knew.

"A Forget-Me-Not huh?" I nodded, strands of auburn hair flowing into my face as a gust of wind blew through the opened hallways. It was a nice day... "You know, we were supposed to learn poems in the academy for our Shinigami powers– but I guess you just didn't pay attention did you?" I rolled my eyes but silently agreed. I knew I never paid attention in class, too busy being me for that. But what did this have to do with poems anyway? As if reading my mind in some strange odd way, he launched into verse.

From off her glowing cheek, she sate and stretched

The silk upon the frame, and worked her name

Between the Moss-rose and Forget-Me-Not–

Her own dear name, with her own auburn hair!

That forced to wander till sweet spring return,

I yet might ne'er forget her smile, her look,

Her voice, (that even in her mirthful mood

Has made me wish to steal away and weep.)

Nor yet the entrancement of that maiden kiss

With which she promised, that when spring returned,

She would resign one half of that dear name

And own thenceforth no other name but mine! ("The Keep-Sake," Samuel Taylor Coleridge)

At first I was a bit too stunned to do anything, my body would not move. As though someone just turned on a faucet, tears were strolling down my face but I was laughing quietly at the same time.

"How do you even remember that?" I rubbed the back of my hand across my face trying to remove the spilling tears but all in vain. I knew, as the heart normally does, that I had been blind all of these years– spring was finally blooming inside of me.

"Actually Shuuhei read it so many times that it just stuck. The first time it popped up in school he would never shut up about it." Who knew Shuuhei was into poems? I knew he was always very set on learning, keeping to the rules, along with a lot of others. I remember being in school with him too and how he was the ultimate cool guy– still is! But never once did I think he would know a poem like this. This poem sent a shivering sensation through me, holding a tight grip to my insides, not once even showing slack.

"Hanasora! You're late, now come on already, you're the only one who can open these doors!" My head shot to the side in which someone's voice echoed loudly. As I looked through blurry eyes I saw a thick head of white hair. It was Hitsuguya. And for once when I saw him I didn't start to space out or giggle madly like a fan girl–that must have been what I was to him.

"J-just a moment!" I scrubbed at my eyes ferociously trying to get rid of the puffiness and tear stains. Kira shook his head slowly, reaching a hand out an grasping my head, pushing me forward no matter how much I protested. I guess he was silently saying I should not keep the captains waiting.


	4. Chapter 4: Falling

Sorry this chapter is pretty short, but I made it up in the next chapter! The finale!

Throughout the time I stood at the door my eyes wandered, not on the white haired shinigami captain, but down at my own hands where the blue flower was still clasped. The poem repeated itself in my head which sent more tears cascading. I finally understood how I felt now, but not sure if Shuuhei really meant to do any of this on purpose.

As I dulled out the meeting, I heard a faint voice on the other side– it had to be shouting because normal talking never penetrates these doors. Was Kira in a fight with someone? I did not waste any time to crack the oak wooden doors and slip through, hoping the captains did not notice.

"You what?! Kira are you insane?!"

"Hey you were the one who left the damn thing there, so don't blame me for telling her about it!"

"Look I was never going to get the courage to leave it with her– I'd been planning on getting rid of the damn flower when I woke, but when I did it seems she already dropped by!"

"So its too late to complain about it." I had stepped upon the scene of Shuuhei holding Kira's front robes tightly with a livid look. The two had not noticed I was present as they kept shouting at each other– on other circumstances I would start to giggle at their overreacting to simple things, but this was not that simple. If he had been planning on getting rid of the Forget-Me-Not did that mean he was not sure he really meant it? But then again why would he in the first place–this is me we're talking about! With a fall of my face I was about to go back into the gathering hall but at that moment Shuuhei let go of Kira. He slid down the wall, his legs splayed apart, which I tripped over and fell forward. On pure instinct Shuuhei reached out and grabbed me by the arm, saving me from having to hit the hard floor. After pulling me back to my feet he realized who it was he saved. I saw the look of anger dissipate and be replaced with shock and fear.

"Hana? When..when did you get here..?" His voice was deathly quiet which frightened me. Normally if he was this quiet he would at least ghost a smile towards me. Not this time. His hand still wrapped around my upper arm tightly as if I was still falling. It was beginning to leave my whole arm feeling numb, cutting off the circulation. He did not look as though he was planning to let go. Was he mad at me?

"Hei-kun.." His eyes darted to my own, holding worry and nervousness. My arm was beginning to feel crushed and I fidgeted. "Hei, my arm?" I saw his eyes widen and he quickly released the grip. At his look I could not help but smile when he looked shameful. He was not angry, just lost in his thoughts. I rubbed my arm vigorously, laughing softly.

"I'm so sorry Hana, I-" Out of the corner of my eye I saw Kira give an exasperated look and raise his foot to Shuuhei's backside, kicking him hard. "Ow-" He was moved forward by the impact and I was then sandwiched between him and the large doors as he was forced against me. I slammed my arms to my sides, pushing myself against the door even more, before my heart would beat so hard and fast it would burst. He looked completely lost, like he was replaced by a gigai that could stand and hold his eyes open. His face was so close to mine that I could feel his hot breath tickling my nose and lips as he looked down.

"H-H-Hei-kun?" I stuttered uncontrollably, feeling everything that made me who I was slip just that moment. I felt like a child again, wanting to giggle at the situation, and at the same time die of humiliation. I loved him!

"What is going on out-" The doors opened from behind me and in slow motion I fell backwards, with Shuuhei stumbling forward only slightly. All thirteen captains stood at the door watching curiously but I toppled over towards the one who initially opened to door. Unfortunately for me it was Hitsuguya. Although he was not expecting to have someone fall towards him, he braced my back, keeping me from falling on him or the floor. This chain reaction has definitely surpassed the one from the night before!

My eyes were closed tightly and my body rigid for some impact then found that I could relax– and I did. I slumped into Hitsuguya's arms, exhausted and feeling faint. I was not paying attention until several intakes of breath and sniggers filled my ears. With the daze I was in, I still had not realized it was the white haired captain that caught me, and could only imagine Shuuhei. I let the feeling of whoever it was who's arms were wrapped around me soak in. It did not feel like him, but I was too out of it.

Shuuhei on the other hand watched the scene play out, snapping out of his trance instantly when I fell. He watched with a crestfallen face as I had relaxed in the captain's arms. I was too far gone to hear his sad sigh and footsteps drifting off. Kira got over the commotion and followed in behind his friend.

"H-Hanasora?" My eyes flew open and stared into turquoise ones. I let out a frightened gasp. The first time he sees me is when I find out my love for someone else, but my fan girl habits still stayed. I stared above me at the small captain my mouth ajar–shock is a bugger. The rest shook their heads either in anger, sadness or amusement. After the second of seeing Hitsuguya this way I jumped up already out of breath. This could not be right! Where did Shuuhei go? Agh, why me of all people? Hitsuguya was never someone I truly liked, just as someone who looked good. I swiftly glanced around for either my best friend or Kira. Neither were around and I panicked.

"I'm sorry for that Captain Hitsuguya!" I called from over my shoulder as I ran through the hallways in search for either of the two. He called after me but I ignored it and kept flash stepping until I came to Shuuhei's cabin door.


	5. Chapter 5: Be With You, Finale

Listening carefully with my head against the very door I'd walked through without a care in the world so many times before, I picked out Shuuhei's and Kira's voices, along with Momo's and Renji's. Should I even be here? I was tired of eavesdropping, but I had to tell him, didn't I?

"Shuuhei I'm sure she didn't know what was going on." Momo called softly, sadly. The four were always close, and normally five if I was ever included. We were all friends in school and did everything together, so it was not surprising they were here now.

"We all know she likes him Momo, you don't have to lie to me." I cringed at his sullen voice, my throat aching from the lump that was only increasing in size.

"But Shuuhei, you don't know what happened earlier today." Kira was talking this time and I could hear he was doing all he could to stop from feeling guilty for all of this.

"What happened anyway? I'm confused- OW!" Renji piped in from a small distance and I heard the thump of a fist pounding his head. "I was just asking! Sheesh Momo."

"No, I don't know what happened, but I know Hana. After all these years she hasn't once showed any signs that she likes me– not like I expected it." I had to hold back a sob that was oozing up my throat. He was right. Until last night I never even realized that I'd liked him. I just knew I was happy with him. I felt like a horrible person. No one could say anything because denying that would be lying. This made it all the worse.

"But today she started crying when I recited that poem! And last night-"

"She probably just liked the way you read it. She'd laugh at me if ever I tried. Hell she probably doesn't remember the words." His words were soaked in a thick layer of bitterness, something I rarely heard. But he was wrong. I remembered it perfectly.

"Well... she did laugh at me, and asked why I remembered it– you know what I told here don't you?"

"Oh don't tell me you actually told her that I obsessed over it." I heard the four shift around, small footsteps dying away and coming back after a few minutes.

"Yeah, I did. I thought she should know."

"You idiot!" Shuuhei's voice rose slightly in anger towards the blond and I grimaced. Why was I so stupid? The wall around my heart and aura prevented me from even knowing what was ever going on. I could not even tell that I was in love with him. I shifted from one foot to the other, my eyes glazing with tears. It was because of my aura block that I never knew these things. I had been oblivious. It was time to let go.

"What was that?" I heard Renji jump to his feet and a zanpaktou slide through its scabbard. After letting my power slip I knew I'd never be able to use it again. It was a one time thing. But if meant being able to be closer with others, I was willing to take that sacrifice. I stood silently at the door to Shuuhei Hisage's cabin, tears sliding down my face. The door opened suddenly and the four just barely stopped from attacking me, knowing the reitsu was unfamiliar.

I bowed down in a low formal and polite way, droplets from my face cascading to the floor. I heard the four fall back in sudden exhaustion from skidding to a stop. I looked up to them and caught Shuuhei's gaze.

"Hana..." I turned my head to the side and gave a crooked smile, only a fraction fake. Now all I have to do is tell him, but that was like asking the impossible. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you mean Hei-kun? Don't I always come here?" I laughed, trying to prevent it from sounding as nervous as I felt. He only shrugged and walked over to the three-manned table where Kira and Momo already sat moments before, Renji on the floor next to them. Without asking I walked through the door and closed it again behind me. They did not even look at me. I knew it, I really was a bad person. "My, my. It seems as though I may have walked into the wrong cabin! As far as I could tell Shuuhei's place was always filled with laughter and good times!" I tried my best to break any ice that came from the silence. Renji snorted his agreement and Momo giggled. When seeing Kira he gave me a questioning look. I smiled dubiously and turned to the final person, Shuuhei. He stared down at the table vacantly until it hurt to watch his lack of movement.

I stomped over to him and pulled back his seat, crouching straight in front of his seated form. "Looks like I may need to go to plan B huh?" I grinned as he raised an eyebrow towards me. He could not ask any questions as I started to tickle him on his sides, where I knew his soft spot lay. He looked a little taken aback as I crawled up on his legs, attacking his sides in a one-sided tickling war. I could feel him tense but ignored it. This always worked before, it has to work now! Soon enough he let a low chuckle until it too turned to laughter. "Aha!" I leaned into him trying to tickle him even more but he leaned back in the chair, biting his tongue from laughing out. That is until he leaned so far back that the chair tipped and we fell back. At his laughter I had started to laugh too, and as we fell back it got louder. I could hear the other three laughing at us now. So the miserableness left!

With my powers gone I could feel Shuuhei's reitsu under me as I sat on his chest, him still sitting in the fallen chair. It was just as intoxicating as the smell from the clothes and my stomach fluttered tremendously.

"Ok, ok! Mercy!" I stopped tickling him and sat with my legs around his chest, in the same type of position I'd been in before we fell. I realised this and red sheets of a blush appeared across my face. "C-can you get up Hana?" He lifted his head, leaving the rest of his body motionless and looked at me, his smile slightly faltering.

"Why? Am I that heavy?" I smirked and bounced up and down on his chest like it was a springy bed. For each time I landed he let out an "oompf" sounding noise until he finally gave in with trying vocally and grabbed my elbows.

"Its good to see you two together again!" I bent my head back to look at Momo upside down giving her a friendly smile, then saw the other two sniggering. I rolled my eyes and looked back to Hei-kun to see him resting his head on his arms that lay crossed behind him on the floor, his eyes closed.

"No fair, you can't go to sleep yet, it only just turned dark out!" I had to glance out of the nearest window to make sure I was right– I was. He nodded slowly and suddenly he lifted me off of him and stood up, dusting himself off. I tried not to look disappointed. I been comfortable sitting on his chest, moving with his breathing. He held a hand out to me and I took it gratefully, having myself pulled off of the ground. "You should really think about getting a few rugs, the floor is really..." I trailed off as he walked away towards his room, hands in pockets.

"Uh, hmm, I think we should probably get going– you know, lots to do so little time!" Momo quickly shot from her chair and grabbed the other two, dragging them out of the cabin. This left me alone in the room, wondering why he'd changed so suddenly. It hit me about the fact that he still did not know my feelings. It was now or never. So here goes.

I tiptoed over to his room to see his silhouette laying in the bed, hands behind head and staring up at the ceiling. I had no idea what to say– what to do. Praying it would just come naturally, I crawled onto the bed slowly and quietly. Moving to his side, I leaned on my elbow and the words came forth.

"Nor yet the entrancement of that maiden kiss

With which she promised, that when spring returned,

She would resign one half of that dear name

And own thenceforth no other name but mine!"

His eyes fluttered open and twisted his head to look me square in the face. "Hei-kun... I..I'm sorry, for everything I've ever done wrong. I couldn't see why I felt so happy with you until last night." He still watched me intensely not moving a muscle. I did not think he would forgive me with this notion and began to leave the room.

"Don't go..." He reached out and gently touched my arm. I smiled and moved back beside him, laying back against the pillows and staring at the ceiling. The hand on my arm lightly rubbed up to my shoulder and I shuddered, goose bumps raising everywhere. I heard him clear his throat a bit. "S-so are we still...friends?" His voice was barely a whisper, stating how unsure and hopeful he was. I smiled to myself and turned to the side facing him.

"No." His hand fell from my shoulder and I could feel him flinch like I hit him. "I don't want to be your friend... I want...to..be...something..." I grab the hand that fell and stroked my thumb on the back of his hand then scooted over to where I was pressing my body to his side and leaned into his ear. "More." I could feel his chest rise slowly but did not fall back down. Instead the hand I was holding pulled from my grasp only to join its twin on each side of my face. Not seconds later Shuuhei leaned over and pushed his lips against mine firmly, yet gently. Shivers ran up my spine as my eyes widened. I could feel him smile into the kiss and soon I returned the kiss happily. All of those butterflies were fluttering desperately trying to escape. He pulled away and ran his thumbs across my cheeks.

"I've dreamed of doing that for so long."

"Really? What about this?" I leaned over and kissed him again more passionately this time. He quickly moved his hands from my cheeks to the back of my head pulling me to him even more, running a tongue along my bottom lip. When I refused to let him in he chuckled lightly, his breath running across my lips. Instead of trying again, he brushed my hair from my neck and leaned over touching his lips to my skin. My hands flew up to his cheeks and I pulled him back to my lips, kissing him deeply, letting him in this time.

We broke for air and I sighed in content, a hand raising to my lips in a dreamlike trance. He draped an arm around my waist, tracing lines on the small of my back through the black robes. It made me giggle and this in turn left him to chuckling.

"Hei-kun?"

"Yeah?" He looked at me with love and I did not need to say anything at that moment. I brushed a few jet-black strands of hair out of his face and leaned my cheek against his. He tilted over slightly and kissed the edge of my jaw, breathing in my ear. "I love you Hana. Nothing will change that." I leaned harder against his face, rubbing my cheek up and down, unbelievably happy to hear him say that.

"I love you too Hei-kun. I'm sorry for not knowing sooner, but I can swear to you that I always will, no matter what." His arms quickly wrapped around my waist tightly and he moved his head back to kiss my lips sweetly. I thanked Soul Society for making me space out last night, and see what I truly felt.

"I'm glad." With that we fell asleep in the same position, both lying on our side, Shuuhei's arms wrapped around my waist and his head resting on top of mine. We both carried large smiles even as we slept through the night and into the morning.


End file.
